THE JONAS SHOW!
by ASHLEEGREENEE
Summary: hey guyz...there was no option to insert any jonas fanfiction, so i made it in this. the summary is that joe meets his childhood frnd jesse mccartney and jesse falls in luv with joe's bff stella...see what happens next.....all jeolousy hatred & angst....
1. EPISODE 1

"_**ROCKSTARS" a.k.a. "THE JONAS BROTHERS", practicing all day long for their LA concert which is after a week. It was 1:30 PM, when the doorbell rang. Frankie rushed towards the door, looking forward for his friend, Ben. But it was Stella. Without looking around she said hastily-"oh hi Frankie! Where are the 'Jonas brothers'?" without uttering a word Frankie directed her pointing upstairs. Stella with an arched eyebrow said -"uh, thank you Frankie." Frankie just shrugged his shoulders.**_

_**Stella went upstairs with a grace on her face. she saw Jonas' practicing 'paranoid' song. She inaudibly entered the door without disturbing them, when the song ended with Joe singing "I'M PARANOID", "well done", said their dad, "keep it up!" **_

_**It was 2:30 PM until now, when Mrs. Jonas called them downstairs for lunch. "Come on guys, have your lunch if you are over with your practices." Mr. Jonas, who already was starving, rushed downstairs and stopped in the mid-way as he saw Stella, "oh! Hi Stella, how you doin?" his expressions expressed that he was saying this just for formality. "I'm great Mr. Jonas, thank you" **_

_**Joe saw Stella, he asked "hey Stella, how long have you been standing there?" Stella smiled, "since the song ended."**_

_**Kevin and nick also waved their hands to Stella. "Hey", nick said with an approach. Stella joining her hands, with an elegant smile said, "So Jonas, I have a good news for you all, guess what?" she paused. Jonas' were eagerly looking at her, waiting for the good news. But suddenly Kevin interrupted, "oh let me guess! Is F1 car waiting for us outside? Huh,huh??" Stella rolled her eyes and said, "no Kevin", leaving out a wearisome sigh, "McCartney....McCartney who?, it's 'jesse McCartney', invited to your concert. Wohooooo......!!!!!!!" Stella shrieked out. Nick shockingly stood up and said, "Awesome! That's a great news, what do you think guys?" nick already liked his songs a lot. Joe was extremely happy, as they were childhood friends. "I'm waiting for LA concert. Can't believe it", he let out a sigh, "at last we'll be congregating each other their." "That's a great opportunity bro, don't miss this chance." Kevin said chuckling.**_

_**Mr. Jonas hurriedly rushed upstairs and without any clue about this present conversation said , "oh guys! I forgot to tell you that Jesse McCartney will be singing a song at your concert." Stella and the Jonas brothers looked at each other and just to tease Mr. Jonas, they acted like theydidn't knew anything about it, Joe said, "oh! Thank u dad!" "OMG! Guys, its Jesse..." everybody said "oh yea! It's jesse", Mr. Jonas interrupted, "alright guys, stop humiliating me! Ok! Don't over-react!" Stella chuckled and perkily said, "oh well, thank u Mr. Jonas, but I already told them about this." "but how do you know about this, the owner of the concert told me about this yesterday?" Mr. Jonas said with a bewildered expression. "Sir, what do you expect, there's only one communicative way through which we get to know about all gossips about celebrities. Firstly, 'paparazzi' and secondly, through the best communicative network, 'Macy', oh yea! I'm talking about the biggest Jonas fan "Macy"." "She told me yesterday while sitting on net. What do you expect from her while sitting on net. Buying Jonas products, jonas posters, Jonas albums and many more or searching on Jonas, when Infact Jonas & Macy study in the same school." Mr. Jonas went downstairs and cutting that conversation off, he said to have lunch. Kevin dangled out his guitar to his mini collection of guitars and nick dropped his drumsticks and Joe made his way downstairs. Nick asked Kevin with a doubt "what do you think, what'll happen if Joe asks Jesse to join our band?" Kevin said with a stern look towards nick, "oh come on nick! He'll never do that to our band. After all it's 'THE JONAS BROTHERS BAND', he can't be so selfish,." They moved forward when Kevin turned again pointing out his finger, "and yes, nobody can break the rule of the "JONAS RULE BOOK", you remember, rule no. 3, that nobody's allowed to interfere in the jonas band or NO OTHER MEMBER IS ALLOWED IN the Jonas band?", nick thought to his mind that he again have to reply to Kevin's silly question, "oh yea Kevin, you're absolutely right, now move ahead." Nick answered without giving much importance.**_

_**Joe and Stella were already sitting at the table waiting for nick and Kevin to come and have their lunch. When they arrived, Joe asked them, "hey come on, what's takin it so long?" nick didn't found this question necessary to answer so he sat on the chair, but as usual when Kevin was thinking, something wrong had to happen. Kevin replied with breaks in between his sentence, "oh yea, uh, nick was finding his fork...." joe had a bewildered look. Stella asked, "fork?" stella too was confused. Kevin said "oh yea, uh nick's lucky fork, tell them about it nick?" nick already knew that Kevin can't lie, and whenever he lied his voice rose by an octave and he spoke in a very high pitched squeal. Nick exasperatingly said "it's ok Kevin; I don't have any lucky fork."**_

_**Joe ignored that and started having a look at his lunch. "hmmm....French fries, burgers, hot dogs, cold-drinks....what, is there any party going on mom?" Mrs. Jonas chuckled and said "no dear...your dad and I have to go somewhere. Your aunt katy is not well....so we're going to see her. We'll be back on Sunday at 8:00 PM." "But at what time are you both going?" nick asked. Joe, Kevin and nick, all were joyfully in their high spirits right now. But they were not pretending as if they were extremely, extremely happy. "it's 3:30PM right now, hmm we'll be leaving in 15 minutes." Mrs. Jonas asked Stella to take care of them as they had a childish behavior. "Stella, will you take care of them, if you have any problem then please call me up, are you comfortable with it?" "oh yea completely mam, I'll be strictly looking after them, don't worry." She stared at them mischievously. The Jonas looked confused and were looking at each other. **_

_**Joe whispered bending to nick and Kevin in a group while Stella and Mrs. Jonas were having there conversation, "alright guys, this is the time when we are getting an opportunity to fully enjoy ourselves without any restrictions.", "And what about our concert on Friday? Today is Thursday 14**__**th**__** and our concert is on 22**__**nd**__**. We'll have a daily practice for it, okay?" nick said. **_

" _**yea, yea nick...there will be no risks as far as concert is considered." Stella's conversation was over with Mrs. Jonas.**_

_**The Jonas broke out from their conversation and stood up straight.**_

_**Mr. and mrs. Jonas were ready to leave the house and were instructing the jonas' including Frankie not to mess up anything. **_

"_**bye joe, bye nick...take care, bye Kevin and don't tell any of your silly jokes to anyone so that they get disappointment." She said hugging the Jonas, "mom? I don't tell any silly jokes, they are funny." Kevin said mortified. "Oh! Where is my Gucci-gucci-goo Frankie?" she said pulling his chubby cheeks. "Mom! Now I'm mature enough. I'm no more a child now." "Oh! Come on baby you are a child to me...take care and don't tease your brothers. Ok!" "Mom you're out just for 3 days. Come on." Joe said frankly. Then Mr. Jonas was shouting out "c'mon honey! We'll be late. Alright dudes take care." Striking their knuckles with each others. "Bye dad, bye mom" all Jonas' yelled. "Take care Mr. & Mrs. Jonas. Have a nice journey." Stella said waving her hands.**_

_****_

_HEY THERE PEOPLE, THIS WAS MY FIRST CHAPTER ON THE JONAS SHOW. HOPE YOU LIKED IT. PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING IT._

_Thank u!!!___


	2. EPISODE 2

When Mr. and Mrs. Jonas were gone, everyone screamed out "wooooohoooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!" Joe and Kevin were hopping on the couch, and nick started picking out things to make grilled cheese toasty. Mrs. Jonas had already instructed nick not to eat too much cheese as he was on the diet. Suddenly, the bell rang. Frankie still waiting for his friend opened the door and left a sigh, "feeooshh….thank god you came Ben. Come on lets go upstairs." Ben while passing through Joe and Kevin weirdly looked towards them as they were acting wild. Joe looking at Ben with narrowed eyes said, "What…what are you looking at huh, we are enjoying. Look! Look!" Joe while jumping on the couch admonished him. Ben without saying a word started walking fast towards Frankie's room. Frankie said embarrassed, "it's ok! I endure them everyday, everynoon and everynight. So it's become common for me." ben smiled at him. Frankie was doing a business with ben. He used Jonas napkins, tissues, socks, and made Jonas T-shirts. He once designed a Jonas shirt and asked mr. jonas whether he can promote that shirt or not. But Mr. Jonas found out a weird thing in that shirt. He saw that it was only Frankie made on it; neither Joe, Kevin nor nick. So he told him to make another T-shirt where all four brothers should be there. Frankie asked Ben-" hey Ben! Tell me any idea of how to promote my shirt?" Ben with a confused look asked him, "but your dad didn't allow you Na?" Frankie rolled his eyes at Ben and said "oh Ben! You're so innocent. See I've printed Joe Kevin and nick on this shirt. Have a look." Frankie said pointing downwards at the left corner of the shirt where he had printed Joe, Kevin and nick. "Try to understand Ben." Frankie said winking at him. "Oh! I understood." Ben said winking back at Frankie. "Well, I have an idea. We can sell these shirts through internet." Ben said. "But if dad gets to know this. He'll yell at me." Frankie said with a frowned look. "It's ok Frankie. I'll take these shirts to my house and I'll sell it through my website and id. And then we'll have 50, 50%. Tell me is that okay with you?" "Yea Ofcourse! Totally! Thanks dude." They both shook their hands and packed all the T-shirts.

--

Joe, nick and Kevin were practicing for their concert. They made a promise not to take any risks as far as concert was regarded. The sweet melody of the song 'before the storm' made Stella to wave her head from side to side (A**/N: **_**people,**_** in this**_** song there's no Miley Cyrus :p)**_. Nick banging on drums, Kevin swirled his guitar and Joe handed with a mic. Whenever they practiced, they practiced passionately and enthusiastically. They devoted themselves in their song. The song ended. Ben was already gone. They all were hungry including Stella and Frankie. The snacks made by Mrs. Jonas were already finished. There came a sound from Kevin's stomach. Everyone stared at Kevin. Embarrassed by that Kevin nodded his head and said "yea guys, it's me. I'm hungry." Joe thought of pizza delivery. As he picked up the phone nick said "there's no point. All restaurant deliveries including pizza deliveries are on strike." "Oh no!" Joe and Stella went more upset. "I have an idea!" Stella said abruptly. "Frankie, why don't you make Indian food? You know how to cook." Frankie and Mr. Jonas had been to India and they loved Indian recipes and for one month Frankie took a course of Indian recipes there. "Yea! I can but we don't have enough ingredients for it." Frankie said remorsefully. "Oh come on Frankie make any one in which it doesn't need much ingredient and it's available at our home." Joe said. Another voice came from someone's stomach. "Alright it's me." Stella picked up her hands. "Ok we can make samosas and pakodas!" Frankie said seeing the current situation. "Hurry up Frankie! Lets go!" Kevin said energetically. "We are also coming. Wait for us!" Stella, nick and Joe said putting their hands forward.

_**So, this was my second chapter. And don't forget about the concert at LA. It's near. Keep reviewing it. **_

_**Thank u!!!**___


	3. EPISODE 3

**NEXT DAY:**

**MORNING:**

**Today mr. and mrs. Jonas had to return. It's was 11:00 AM, until now jonas were not awake. Everything was quiet, until the doorbell rang. No one woke up to see the door, and Frankie was at ben's home. He didn't care whether his brothers are sleeping or they're awake. He just minded his own business, he didn't cared to wake them up. (A/N: **_**yes this is Frankie in my fanfiction guys.) **_**stella was standing at the door for 5 minutes and till then no one opened the door. Then stella called up joe to open the door. Joe's phone screen flashed with the name of stella. He picked up the phone with his voice thick with sleep. "oh hi stella! What's the urgent situation that you called me up at 6:00 AM?" **

**Stella gnashing her teeth said "joe! Firstly it's not 6 am, it's 11:10 AM. And secondly, I'm standing at the door from 5 to 10 minutes! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! And open the door!" she snapped her phone. "oh I'm so sorry stella. I'm just there to open the door. Wait there." Joe said wearing his pants. His hair was messy and his eyelits were half grooping as he was half sleepy. He opened the door. He saw Stella's fuming face and said "welcome stella." Stella still annoyed with him said with a jolted voice "joe! It's 11:15 and your parents will be here in 15 minutes!!!" joe's eyes widened and nick and Kevin too had forgotten about it. "what? oh no! help me stella!" joe said shockingly. "what a mess!" stella said seeing the state of vestibule and drawing room. " nick! Kevin! Wake up and come downstairs!" she said with her shrieking voice. Nick came down rubbing his eyes, wearing his nighty. "what happen?" he said with his voice tone low. "nick, it's 11:15. Do you know?"**

**Stella said austerely. "so?" everyone paused. "oh no!" nick said with a deplorable expression. "Oh yesss!!!" Joe said stressfully.**

"**we have to clean this mess up! Come on hurry up!" nick said rushing upstairs to wake Kevin up, while joe and stella were cleaning the mess up. "Kevin! Kevin! Wake up. Mom and dad alert." Nick said shaking him. "awww…..come on kitty, come to me." Kevin was sleep talking. Nick rolled his eyes at him and he picked up his drumsticks and bang it hard trying to make Kevin awake. "no! no! kitty! Don't go!" he jerked awake. "uh! nick what are you doing?" Kevin said panicking. **

"**wake up mr.! mom and dad will be arriving at any time from now." Nick said. "oh damn!" Kevin pulling off his blanket wore his slippers and rushed downstairs. "come on! Come on! Come on!" stella said hurriedly. Joe vacuumed the drawing room, nick dusted the sofas and Kevin and Stella were settling the things in their order. Only 10 minutes were left. Joe, nick Kevin rushed to their bathrooms to get bath. Stella watched the clock tik-tok-tik-tok. Nick first came out in his casual denim jeans and a white shirt. Then joe came out in a black jeans with a metal chain tied on it and a blue shirt. And of course, Kevin always late, came out in a towel. **

**The bell rang and nick opened the door. "hey everyone! We're back" mrs. Jonas said. Nick hugged mr. and mrs. Jonas and he welcomed them inside. Joe hugged them, "how is she?" joe asked casually. "oh well she is not so good. She is on wheelchair just now. But she'll be taking doctor's meds." Mrs. Jonas said sarcastically smiling. "good morning mr. and mrs. Jonas." Stella said gracefully. "good morning dear, hope you didn't had any probs with them?" mrs. Joans said hugging her lightly and smiling. "oh not at all. I'm glad that I helped you." Stella said. "thank you so much." Mr. joans said sighing. He looked around and noticed that not a single thing was broken or messed up. "nice job stella!" said mr. jonas. "oh well thank you sir. I was strict with them." Stella said mischeviously looking at them. "I know they can't clean this all up, it must be you and Frankie." As far as cleaning was considered, mr. joans had no expectations with Kevin, nick and joe. Mrs. Jonas said "oh! Where is my Kevin and Frankie?" Kevin appeared only wearing a towel. "oh Kevin! Come on you didn't missed your momma? Come on here." Mrs. Jonas said and Kevin moved forward with a pouty face. "oh mom! I missed you a lot." Kevin said winking at joe who was standing behind mrs. Jonas. **

**Joe whispered to nick "oh! He's really a good actor." Nick nodded his head. **

"**alright guys, tomorrow is your concert. Are you all prepared for it?" mr. jonas said entering their room without knocking. **

**They nodded. "your flight is tomorrow at 5:00 AM to LA. Ok?" mr. jonas assured them. " eeeppsss….." stella said with a squeaky voice standing behind mr. jonas. They all stared at her bewildered. " what, tomorrow I'm gonna meet jesse! Wooh!" stella said breathlessly. Joe had already started packing his bags to meet his childhood friend. "I think I should keep a precious gift for him?" he questioned himself nonchalantly. He rushed to mr. jonas and asked "dad, I want a really valuable gift for my buddy?!" mr. joans stared him for a while and agreed. "ok! What do you want?" joe looked him surprisingly and asked for "a diamond bracelet on which it's written jesse?" joe said remembering a wish of jesse till now. When they both were 10 yrs Jesse told him that he wanted a diamond bracelet with diamonds shining on it with 'jesse' polished with silver on it. "but from where will you bring this unique piece?" mr. jonas asked. " Todd, hey Todd?" todd was there security guard who knew each and every corner of the city. "I've already told you." Joe assured him. Todd nodded. **

" **now should we go pack our bags?" nick asked mr. jonas. "sure! Go ahead" **

"**oh wait. I've designed you three a set of clothes." Stella said making them stop at their feet. **

**They turned towards her. **

****

**Hey guyz….this was my third chap. Tomorrow they're going to LA plus they're gonna meet jesse there. And plz review me. I'm working hard just for you all. **

"**R&R"**

_**thank u!!!!**_


	4. EPISODE 4

**Joe, nick and kevin turned around as stella told them about their designed clothes. They paused their when stella told about her dress. "just wait here." Stella said rushing to frankie's room. She had hidden those designed clothes in frankie's room with his permission. she wanted them to give a surprise. She brought them and presented it to them. "so, how's it?" Stella asked gloriously. There were three shirts with '_Jesse'_ written on it. Joe had a black shirt on which '_Jesse' was _written with silver beads on it, similarly, nick had a navy blue shirt on which '_Jesse' was _written with silver beads on it and Kevin had a chocolate brown shirt on which '_Jesse'_ was written with same silver beads on it. "uh…stella, don't feel bad, but they are unstylish and loose. But you have done a great job!" kevin said sarcastically caring for stella's feeling. nick said frowning angrily at Kevin, "stella, I'm happy that you spent hours working on this. But you know we have to go for a concert. And it's our concert, right?" Nick said holding the shirt. "stella said with a gloomy expression " it's ok nick, it's totally ok. I understand." She smiled ironically. Nick and Kevin went upstairs to pack their bags. "joe do you wanna say anything else?" stella said folding those shirts back. Putting his hands on her shoulders, joe said, "stella. You're a great fashion designer and you know that we wear your designed clothes in every concert or in any occasion. But these shirts are not appropriate for tomorrow's concert. But I promise you I will wear this shirt tomorrow when I'm gonna meet jesse. I liked mine. Thank you so much." Joe wrapped her in his arms and he put his chin on her shoulders. "oh joe. It's ok. I don't want you all to be embarrassed because of ****me.****" stella said smiling. "embarrassed? not at all. if it would embarrassed me then would I wear this shirt in front of jesse?" joe said whispering. They both looked into each others eyes and hugged tightly. Joe lightly kissed on her cheeks and walked towards his room. Stella chuckled and bit her lower lip. **

* * *

**NEXT DAY: **

**Joe' alarm went ringing. Nick' watch beeped. Kevin was still sleeping with an open mouth snorting. They both rubbed their eyes. joe put on his slippers and nick waved his hand around his neck and pulled off his blanket. "Kevin wake up." Joe said with a sleepy thick voice. Kevin twisted around his bed, pulling up his blanket. "wait, I know what to do." Nick said. This time he tried something different. He picked up kevin's guitar, made loud and shrieky pitch which made Kevin jerk up from his bed. "Not again nick." Kevin said widening his eyes. "wake up we'll get late for our concert." Joe said going towards the bathroom. They all went in different directions. Frankie was so excited to go to LA, that he woke up too early. He was ready.**

**--**

**Everything was ready. Mr. and Mrs. Jonas, nick, Kevin, Joe, Frankie and Stella, all were ready to go to LA. They had their suitcases ready and their private jet was ready to start. They all moved inside the plane and took their seatbelts. "hmm….finally now I'll meet my buddy." Joe said resting his head on his palms and putting his legs on the front seat. The plane took off. Nick putting his headphone on said "oh yea! this'll etch in your mind forever." Kevin and Frankie were playing immaturely with robots. "oh no! you can't kill my spy rob. He's quick." Kevin said growling. "oh leave it! You will lose. I have latest version alacrity model 35567i." Frankie said bringing his robot forward. Mr. and mrs. Jonas were sitting at last doing something something. Stella was getting goaded by that eerie noise they were making. She took a piece of cotton and tucked inside her ears and closed her eyes. Joe was still in his old memories of his best buddy, how they use to enjoy and spend most of their time together. His eyes had drops of happy tears. **

* * *

**The flight landed and everyone got off their planes with their respective baggage. The security carried their baggage and showed their way to their hotel rooms. It was all safe and sound. "oh my god! Hope so the way is safe. I'm tired just now." Kevin said with a scary face. they slowly moved forward. "BE CAUTIOUS! FANS ARE ON THEIR WAY!" joe said sticking with the wall behind him. nick and Kevin hid behind him. their heads sticking out which were moving left to right. "it's ok boys. Security is here to help us. chill." Mrs. Jonas said putting off her goggles. "mom. The same thing happened last time when you told us to chill. All the fans rushed towards us screaming and they tore our shirts off!" nick said. "yes, and those fans took my 500$ new brand watch!" Kevin said frowning. "and what about me, they picked me up and waved me up in the air. At last I found myself on the road." Joe said angrily. **

**"it's okay guys. Just calm down. The hotel have already made us a safe way. They've kept us a strong security." said Mr. jonas. **

**Everyone got their individual suites. They patted their luggage on the floor. There rooms looked imperial and the view from the balcony was majestically exquisite. There was a king size bed beautifully decorated and the balcony had a small musical fountain. The bathroom had an automatic door with a spa attached to it. The refrigerator was full of snacks. It worked with a remote. The plasma TV was attached to the bed, when pressed by the remote it came out gradually from the edge of the bed. **

**All three jonas were collected together in a room. Suddenly mr. jonas knocked the door and walked in. "guys, get ready. Only 50 minutes are left. It's ****4:10**** (PM) just now and the concert will start at ****5:00****." **

**"but dad, we wanna rest for sometime." Nick said with a tired voice. "no my son. It's not time to sleep. Hurry up! Get up. Fresh yourself up and call me at my room no. 627 when you're over. okay?" Mr. jonas said hastily. **

**stella was ready and called up joe. Joe' phone was ringing but he was enjoying inside Jacuzzi. **

**Nick too was ready and Kevin for the first time was ready at the right time. **

**IT WAS TIME.**

**Nick, joe, Kevin and stella were at backstage, while mr. and mrs. Jonas were meeting with the director of the concert. Frankie was selling all jonas products to their fans and hand to hand signing everyone's autographs. **

**_The Jonas brothers _****could hear fans screaming loud. **

**'_Jonas! Jonas! Jonas! Jonas! Jonas!'_**

**_suddenly, joe saw his best buddy. 'Jesse McCartney'. _**

**_"jesse_****, what's up dude! We're back again!" joe said hugging him tightly. They both hugged each other tightly as they could. **

**"dude! I really missed you! Today I'm singing a song on the best friend. It's dedicated to you. It's called '_Because you live'._" Jesse said with tears in his eyes. (_A/N: hey ppl, it's not any gay thing. They are best frnzz…)_**

**"I'm so happy to see you after so many years." joe said **

**"oh hello!!! Hi Jesse. You remember me?" said Kevin. Jesse looked at him gracefully, "oh hey Kevin! How are you dude? Missed you so much." They both hugged each other. "hey nick. Still writing new songs?" jesse hugged him. "yea still writing. I still listen to your songs. Awesome!" **

**"it'll be so nice singing together." Joe said blissfully.**

**Stella quietly moved in behind jesse. "OMG! I can't believe it. I'm standing in front of jesse." Stella said excitedly. "finally my dream came true." Stella clapped her hands excitedly. Jesse turned around seeing a blonde girl who was beautiful. First time he fell in love at first sight. The only thing he could hear was fans screaming aloud '_jesse! Jesse! Jonas! Jonas! Jesse! Jesse!' _and the only thing visible to jesse was stella! He almost got crazy for her. he saw stella smiling and her blonde hair floating in the air. She was waving her hands to jesse, but jesse could only see her beautiful face and her gorgeous body. **

**"hey dude! Where are you?" joe clicked his two fingers and saw the two were looking each other's eyes. no response. "stella? Where are you? Hello! Are you okay?" joe tried to wake stella up from her dreams. **

**"now, this is something spicy." Kevin said seeing the 'obsessed joe' and 'jesse in love with stella'. **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**_Guyz….finally here is the concert chapter. now all love and jeolousy is on. keep reading it._**

**_And now if you will review me then only I'm gonna put the next !!_**

**_:p_**

**_Thank u!!!_**


	5. EPISODE 5

**A/N: hey guys, just wanted to say that I will not be able to update more chapters as my exams are approaching. But I'll try my best to update it! And thanx to my first reviewer, **_stellaluvjoy_**. I'm really thankful to you. So here is the next chapter**:

joe waved his hands in front of their faces to wake them up. When joe shouted in jesse's ears, "hey jesse! Are you asleep with your eyes open?" jesse quickly got distracted and Stella was fuming inside. She stared at joe furiously. "it's ok joe. Your time will come." Nick said keeping his one hand on his shoulder and walked away. Joe blankly stared at nick walking away.

It was time. mr. jonas instructed rushing towards them, "alright guys, now no more chatting. It's time for you to go on stage. Your fans are screaming!" he exclaimed. The first performance was of jonas brothers. Nick and Kevin walked towards the stage while joe stood their watching jesse and stella holding there hands. "joe come on!" Kevin said swatting his hands in the air. Joe moved his head side-to-side and finally walked towards the stage with his mic.

The beat started. Lights came down. Fans incessantly screamed. The piano man was ready.

Nick was ready with his guitar holding the mic standing in front of him. Kevin was ready with his modern guitar and joe stood in the middle with his mic in his hands.

Nick started with his piano keys and started singing with his great vocal.

_**if time was still. The sun would never, never find us**_

_**we could light up the sky tonight**_

_**I would see the world through your eyes**_

_**And leave it all behind**_

Joe made his way through the passage and bends down towards his fans and started his part.

_**If it's you for me forever**_

_**If it's you and me right now**_

_**That'd be alright, alright**_

They all sang together and joe made his movement backside. Kevin made his guitar more louder and nick stood at his place singing + playin his guitar.

_**We're chasing stars to lose our shadow**_

_**Peter pan and wendy turned out fine**_

_**So won't you fly with me?**_

_**Oh yeah, gonna fly with me now**_

Nick again started his part, while at the backstage jesse and stella were holding each others hands and watching their concert from backstage.

_**Now the past is come alive**_

_**And giving meaning and a reason**_.

Now nick stopped playing his guitar and moved forward towards his fans screaming with his mic. While the tune was on. joe was busy watching backstage, his eyes widened to see their hands attached to each others. They sang together.

_**To give all I can**_

_**To believe once again**_

The fans got louder and the concert hall became more vigorous.

_**If it's you for me forever**_

_**If it's you and me right now**_

_**That'd be alright, be alright**_

_**We're chasing stars to lose our shadow**_

_**Peter pan and wendy turned out fine**_

_**So won't you fly with me?**_

Nick lightly made a round on the crowd and their fans stretched their hands towards nick and screamed more louder. Joe stood next to Kevin and grinned at him, and Kevin gave a smile back to him.

Nick started.

_**Maybe you were just afraid **_

_**Knowing you were miles away**_

_**From the place where you needed to be**_

_**And that's right here with me**_

Nick waved his hands onto his neck. The tune went slow.

_**It's you and me forever**_

_**You and me right now**_

_**That'd be alright**_

As the sound got louder, nick banged on his guitar and joe shook his body and Kevin played his trick by sliding down and he rocked his fans.

_**It's you and me forever**_

_**You and me alright now**_

_**That's be alright, alright**_

_**We're chasing stars to lose our shadow**_

_**Peter pan and wendy turned out fine**_

Nick and joe made their pitch more higher

_**So won't you **_

_**Fly, fly, fly………..with me?**_

The song ended.

The fans were shrieking, screaming and shouting aloud.

Jesse and stella clapped their hands excitedly.

Joe said "thank you so much guys for supporting us. ya'll rock!"

The jonas' went back to the backstage.

"so how was it?" nick asked with regular expression.

"it was great dude! You three guys rock! Great job!"

jesse said shrugging joe's shoulder. Joe had a sad expression on his face. stella looked at him without having any idea said, "come on joe! Cheer up!"

"oh yes! Hey jesse it's your turn my bestie. Good luck for it!" joe still believed jesse his best friend. A voice called from behind. Mr. jonas called up jesse.

"thanx dude! And by the way, joe I have to talk you about something." Jesse said cherished by his performance and went to mr. jonas.

"hey! today we'll have a party at our house! Cheers to our hard work, right?" Kevin said to the quite environment.

"yup! Ofcourse! I'll manage everything." Stella said. She wanted to give them credit for all the hard work they'd done. They were sweating.

"the concert was great guys! Keep it up!" mrs. Joans came rushing to them. "waiting for jesse' song" joe said

**here was me 5 chapter. sorry for any mistakes in lyrics or in the story. And yes as I told you before that I will not be updating any chapter till my exams are over. That means 25****th**** march. Sorry! Pout face :p**

_**reviews are always appreciated!**_

_**Thank u!!!**_


	6. EPISODE 6

_**After **__sometime__**:**_

Jesse was ready for his song dedicated to his bestest best buddy Joe. "All the best buddy! Enjoy." Joe said with a lethargic voice and was happy for his friend too. "Thanks friend. You're the one who made me vigorous, energetic and full of life. I will always be thankful to you." Some time was left to start for the concert, till then jesse continued, "you remember, when we were 7, we use to play those new brand video game. I always won and you…." jesse stretched on 'you' to wind him up and continued, "you always lost the game." Jesse said teasing joe. "hahahaha jesse, so not funny. I always use to win and I always won a piece of chocolate cake." Joe said to assure him. Infact, none of them won the game. Frankie always came up and snatched the remote control from them. They always got irritated and always played one on the other trick on Frankie. But Frankie was none the less. He was one step ahead of them. And mrs. Jonas always thought that it was joe's mistake and he was scolded everyday without doing any mistake.

They both woke up from their old memories when suddenly a cameraman came to confirm jesse that the concert was about to start in 5 minutes. Jesse was given a mic and the fans were screaming from the background. "_**jesse! Jesse! Jesse! Jesse!"**_ everything was set up while everyone came to greet him. "all the best jesse!" Stella whispered in his ears quietly. They both looked in each others eyes. "uh! Not again." Joe bent his head backwards in an annoyed way and thought it in his mind. He was also feeling very bad as he shouldn't be covetous for his best friend. "no. no. Joe stop it. He's your best friend. Don't act like that. But stella, she's like…I mean I like her a lot." Joe thought to himself striking his head on the wall. Mrs. Jonas arrived and saw joe striking his head on the wall. "joe? Are you okay?" joe jerked to look mrs. Jonas and suddenly replied "oh yea mom. Just my head was paining. You know, I'm tired." Joe smiled hesitantly. He didn't know what he just said. "So lie there on the couch. It's really very comfortable. You'll feel better." mrs. Jonas said with a concerned voice. "Thanks mom. It's ok." He turned towards jesse and stella and saw they were holding hands in hands. "Oh come on! Jesse your concert is about to start. Hurry!" joe said helplessly. He was helpless. He didn't saw stella seeing something in the other guy, except joe. He always trusted Stella and he will. He loved both of 'em. He couldn't think of anything except this case.

Stella waved her hands to jesse and gave him a flying kiss. Now joe really was exasperated with what stella was doing. Without thinking he quickly walked towards stella and angrily said, "stella! What are you doing? Are you alright?" joe seized stella's shoulders while jesse without noticing what's going on behind him he was waving his hands to his fans. Stella looked at him puzzled and asked with a fretful voice, "what happen Joe. Is there something wrong? Is there something you wanna tell me?" joe looked around with an annoyed expression and faked a smile towards her and said "nothing. I'm sorry. I'm just tired." Joe said shoving his hands on his forehead. He heaved a big sigh and held Stella's shoulders and said "take care." His eyes went somewhat cloudy and walked off from the backstage. Stella watched him walking off the backstage. Her mood went upset and perplexed. Nick had seen everything from behind and noticed each and everything. He understood everything and he started caring for his brother. Joe passed by nick without noticing him. Nick saw Joe going with a very sad mood. Nick nodded his head and heaved a sigh.

_**Scene at Jesse's concert:**_

"_**jesse! Jesse! Jesse!"**_ jesse shouted off the mic, "guys I can't hear you" and put forward his mic towards his fans. The crowd went even more enthusiastic.

The beat went on.

_**(Lyrics)**_

_**Because you live:**_

" hey guys, this song is dedicated to my bestest friend and my childhood friend 'joe jonas'. My life would've sucked without him. I'm really happy for him.

As the beats went on jesse held his mic and tip-tap his legs with an attitude.

_**Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart**_

_**It's the end of the world in my mind**_

_**Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call**_

_**I've been looking for the answer **_

_**Somewhere**_

While jesse went on singing his melodious song, mrs. Jonas was searching for joe. Because jesse had already instructed joe to come up on stage when his name will be proclaimed by him. "hey Kevin, have you seen joe around?" mrs. Jonas said gasping. "no mom. But have you seen my burger? I was eating just now, and suddenly it disappeared." Kevin said with some ketchup sauce smudged on his lips and some cream on his face. "Kevin! I'm serious. Where is joe?" mrs. Jonas said emphatically. "I don't know mom! I'm busy finding my burger!" Kevin searched under the sofa, chair, and where not! Then suddenly a bulb glowed above his head and he countered out is finger with a seething expression. He shrieked aloud..... "FRANKIE!!!!!!!!!!"

_**Concert:**_

_**I couldn't see that it was right there**__**  
**__**But now I know what I didn't know**_

_**Because you live and breathe**_

_**Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help**_

_**Because you live **_

_**My world has twice as many stars in the sky**_

when joe gets to know about it that jesse had already spoken out his name, he quickly got up from his couch and with a sarcastic cheerful mood, he rushed towards the stage and stood next to jesse smiling cheerfully. Jesse shoved his arms around joe's neck and joe put his arms around jesse's neck and they both sang together making a perfectly well-matched sound.

_**It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again**_

_**Cuz of you, made it through every storm**_

_**What is life, what is the use of you're killing time**_

_**I'm so glad I found a **__**true friend**_

_**Someone **_

_**Who was there when all my hopes fell**_

_**I wanna fly, looking in your eyes**_

_**because you live and breathe**__**  
**__**Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help**__**  
**__**Because you live, girl**__**  
**__**My world has twice as many stars in the sky**__**  
**__**Because you live, I live**_

they both went towards their fans and waved their hands around their tip of the fingers. The fans crowd moved their hands from side to side and sang with them which made a beautiful atmosphere there. The lights got dim, when jesse suddenly welcomed stella on stage.

_**Because you live, theres a reason why**_

_**I carry on when I lose the fight**_

_**I want to give what you've given me always**_

These words were dedicated to joe. Jesse looked towards joe and sang them with the bottom of his heart.

_**Because you live and breathe**__**  
**__**Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help**__**  
**__**Because you live**__**  
**__**My world has twice as many stars in the sky**_

_**Because you live and breathe**__**  
**__**Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help**__**  
**__**Because you live**_

_**My world has everything I need to survive**_

The end line was sung by joe, Kevin, nick, stella and jesse which made a perfect melody.

_**Because you live, I live, I live**_

The crowd went fervent and passionate and made the environment full of energy. Jesse, joe, stella, nick and Kevin all made a chain of hands and raised their hands up. "thank you guys. I enjoyed today. I'm really thankful to my best friend joe. If there wasn't a concert I wouldn't have met him. I wouldn't have such a great time with my older friends. And also I met a new friend stella. Thank you stella for making such sweet shirts." Jesse and stella chuckled. Joe looked at them and now he was use to it, but was feeling very perturbed by what he was seeing.

"Hey joe. I am really happy that you invited me to your concert. Now, it's really very hard for me to say, what I'm gonna say is……"

End of this chapter.

HEY I KNOW I WROTE THAT I'LL BE PUBLISHING MY STORY AFTER EXAMS. BUT I ALSO SAID I'LL TRY MY BEST.

SO HERE WAS MY CHAPTER.

TELL ME IF U LIKE IT OR NOT.

**Reviews are always appreciated**

**Thank u!!!!**


	7. EPISODE 7

**A/N: hey! I'm back! My exams are over now, and all exams went very well. I also wanted to inform all twilight fans that I uploaded a chapter of my story ****the past and the present****, so if you want to read it and wanna review it, then obviously you all are most welcome. Well, I'm not gonna waste much time. Enjoy this chapter. And the words in the bold are thoughts. So don't get confused by that. Thank u.**

"what I'm gonna say is.....hmm....i want to ask you, that what will I have to do to keep stella happy? You know, I'm experiencing this feeling the first time in my life for someone. And now I want to make this 'friend relationship' to move ahead. You know what I meant by that?" jesse said with the break in proceedings, but joe already understood everything. He was depressed, very much depressed from inside. He wanted to hit his hand right on the wall right now. He was feeling horrible. But he had to reply to jesse's question. (Joe thought) **Oh Jesse, I don't know what to do. I'm looped in the situation. Wish I could help you, but I love stella. I thought when you'll be here with me, spending all your time with me, then I'll confess my love to stella and I would be taking suggestions from you, but now the situation is reversed. Now I'll have to help you to confess your love to stella. But.....**

jesse noticed joe's expression and he noticed that joe was in a deep thinking. He interrupted his thoughts and asked "hey joe, are you alright? It's not that difficult question. You and stella are friends from childhood and you need to think of how to impress stella? Oh man! Come on dude! Wake up from your thoughts!" jesse said chuckling and without noticing joe's feelings, went on asking certain questions on stella's likes and dislikes.

"hey jesse. I'm a little tired, so can we talk about this tomorrow? I am so sorry, but I'll definitely call you up tomorrow and tell everything about stella. Ok? Is that fine for you?" joe asked in a lethargic tone. He obviously didn't wanted to make this relationship go ahead. But he also didn't wanted to lose his best friend jesse. Now joe was in a tough situation. "alright, buddy, as your wish. Then we'll meet up at '_euphoric coffee house'_ tomorrow?" jesse said in a concern voice to joe, as he could see that joe's eyes had gone red and his face seem to be tired. "that's perfectly fine. I'll call you up tomorrow and tell you the time." "cya then." They both smiled and were returning home.

_Till then...._

Nick and Kevin stretched their body and yawn and lay down on bed. "Where is joe? It's too late now." Kevin said laying on the bed watching at the ceilings on the top. "he's with jesse. He should be here any moment." nick said non-chalantly. "What's going on? Joe looks very dejected these days? Is he alright?" Kevin asked in a suspicious tone. "The cycle going on between joe stella and jesse, is very complicated. It's difficult to get to the bottom of this scenario. I don't know what's up with joe." Nick knows everything about what was going on. He knew everything, but whenever he thought of talking to joe, then he always see him with tears and he delayed talking to him again and again. "huh?" Kevin was blank of what nick had previously said. Kevin didn't had a clue of what was going on, as he was busy finding his burger during the drama of what had happened. "nothing." Nick said thinking of a solution to this. (Nick thought) **Joe, I wish I could help you, I know how you must be feeling right now. If I were in place of you then I also would've been mystified by this situation. I wish I could help you. **

Then the bell rang. Mrs. Jonas went to open the door and found joe very tired. His eyes were blurry and he looked unconscious from his expression**. **It seems that Joe could fall any moment**. **"oh dear!Where were you? What took you so long? Come on!" mrs. Jonas said seizing one side of joe's arms towards his bed. She called out for help from Frankie, "Frankie, hold him from another side." Mrs. Jonas and Frankie both dragged joe to his bedroom where nick and Kevin were lying on their bed. "yes. Pull him to that side. Yes, yes carefully." Mrs. Jonas said instructing Frankie to make joe comfortable on his bed. Nick and Kevin broke apart from their bed and walked towards joe. Mrs. Jonas looked at joe with a very concerned look. Nick asked worried, "joe, what happen? Is everything alright?" Kevin shrugged joe, but till then, joe was absentminded. He became unconscious. The pressure of work, the pressure of love, the pressure of friendship made Joe so stressful that his brain actually had stopped working.

Frankie also added concerned, "Joe? Come on wake up!" but still no response. "mom, where's dad? Call him up!" nick said in a haste. "no he will not be here for a month. He have gone out for some work." Mrs. Jonas said with tears in her eyes and gasping in between. "Frankie, bring up a cold water bottle and an ice tray and Kevin, you bring up a towel." nick structured out everything. While Kevin and Frankie went to bring up things, mrs. Jonas was busy looking at joe, waiting for him to respond and shoved her hand on joe's head, and kissed him on his forehead. And on the other hand nick called out Stella to arrive as soon as possible. Nick thought of calling jesse, but jesse was on his way home, and his home was two miles away from the jonas residents. So he didn't wanted to give him any tension.

Frankie was back with a cold water bottle, and an ice tray, while Kevin followed Frankie with a towel. Nick wrapped up the two cubes of ice in a towel and pressed it gently against joe's forehead. Mrs. Jonas took the bottle and attached it to Joe's lips and tried to give him some cold water so as to pass up some water to his body.

Gradually, Joe's hands start shivering. He steadily opened his eyes and everything was faint in front of him. He could hear mrs. Jonas gasping loudly and nick calling out his name. but the sound was very faint to him. joe said with a heavy voice, "mom?" mrs. Jonas became more emotional and cried out loud and said in tears "yes my son, are you alright now?" she took joe and hugged him delicately. "joe, how are you now?" Kevin asked politely. "come on, give him some space, soo he could breathe." Nick said warning Kevin and Frankie and he himself also moved a step backwards. "I'm fine everyone. No need to worry." Joe continued "I was just a little tired. That's it." "joe have some sleep and after 3 or 4 hours of sleep, eat something. You're looking very weak." Mrs. Jonas assured joe, still gasping. Frankie kept his hands on the back of mrs. Jonas and tried to calm her down. While Kevin switched off the lights and they all evacuated the room for joe.

They all were sitting at the dining table silently, when suddenly the bell rang. Frankie got up from his seat and unbolt the door. Stella came running inside and asked "where's Joe. Is he alright? I need to see him!" stella exclaimed. "stella, joe is alright. He just need to take some rest. After 2 or 3 hours, you can see him." nick assured stella. "but is he now alert?" stella asked, whether joe is now conscious or not, with a very concerned expression. "yeah! He is perfectly fine. Don't worry." Kevin tapped hands on stella's back to make her serene. "oh god. Mrs. Jonas are you alright?" stella asked. "yes I'm alright stella." mrs. Jonas said wiping her tears off her face. the environment was all still, calm, and quiet.

After an hour, joe stepped outside from his room and entered the hallway. "hey everyone." Joe said with a small smile passing through his face. he had to show everyone that everything is alright. Everyone with a jerk turned around and came rushing towards joe.

"I'm okay. Everything is okay. No need to worry." Joe reassured everyone.

"what happen joe. What's wrong with you?" stella said with a concerned look and with a concerned voice and moved her hands around joe's face. joe holding her hands said "I'm alright stella. I was just a little tired." Joe said keeping an eye contact with stella, when Kevin interrupted them making an eerie sound. They both broke apart and chuckled. "alright now, joe doctor will be coming. He must be in his way. Just lie on the bed and take some rest." Mrs. Jonas said with a very tiny smile on her face to see the refreshed environment now. "joe, go ahead and take some rest, till then we're gonna make you your favourite soup, 'granny's special soup'!" nick teased joe and the atmosphere now went soothing. Everyone laughed. Joe went upstairs, but when stella called out his name then he stopped at his feet. "joe if you're feeling healthy, then can I come with you and talk to you upstairs?" joe whispered to him. "Ofcourse stella. have I ever said no to you in anything?" stella smiled and walked with him upstairs.

Stella helped joe to lay him on the bed. When joe was settled, she started by saying "joe, what happen joe? You seem to be distressed from so many days. Is there something wrong? Would you like to clear something with me?" stella said sitting beside joe and holding his one hand. "no stella. nothing. There's nothing. I told you that I'm a bit tired." Joe was always successful in telling lie, but this time, he was unsuccessful. "joe, look I'm your best friend. And I can see it from your face that you're lying to me. Tell me the truth joe. Come on, I'm your friend. You cannot hide anything from me. Is there someone who is giving you stress or tension or worry?" stella continued. Stella was trying her best. (Joe thought) **Stella, I want to tell you the truth. But if I did so, then everything will be finished. And I don't want that.** "stella, trust me. Nothing! There's nothing to worry about. Believe me." Joe again lied. Stella looked at joe, and she knew it again that he was lying. "ok joe! If you don't want to tell me, then it perfectly fine. I'm going from here." As stella stood up, joe held her hands, "no stella, please don't go." Joe again had cloudy eyes. "ok!so what happened was......."

_**Cliffhanger! Haha.....first it was jesse and now joe. **_

_**In the next chapter, there will be angst.**_

_**What's gonna happen?**_

_**And sorry for any mistakes in this chapter.**_

_**Enjoy! And don't forget to review it!**_

_**Thank u!**_


	8. Chapter 8

"Stella, I would like to ask you something?" Joe wanted to first conclude everything from Stella. "Do you like Jesse?" Stella hesitated for a moment. Inside, she liked both of them. JOE AND JESSE. While on the other hand she didn't wanted to lie to joe. So she told the truth, "yes. I personally like both of you. I mean I'm your closest and best friend since we were 3 yrs. And talking about jesse, I listen to his songs and I love him, I wanted to meet him so badly." She continued, "And today my dream is now a reality. Finally I met him, I hugged him, I sang with, we all enjoyed." Listening to those exact words of Stella, Joe was shattered. He now knows everything what's in their mind. They have feelings for each other. Joe didn't want to be a wall in between them. **That's it. Now I'll not come between them. I can't hurt their feelings. They are my besties. I'm sorry stella. I'm sorry jesse. I'm sorry from the bottom of my heart. **Joe felt that it was his mistake. He is spoiling everything. He assured himself that from now onwards he will tie a knot of love for them.

Stella observed that joe had tears in his eyes. She calmly asked him "joe, what happen?" now, stella understood everything. Everything was falling into place.

"Nothing. There's something wrong with my eye." Joe said shoving his hands through his eyes and wiping his tears. "I'll have to get it checked by a dentist." Joe cracked a silly joke. Stella chuckled. "oh joe! You're so funny, come on let's take you to the dentist." They both laughed together. Joe didn't want to prolong that question any longer. He ignored it and they started talking on another topic.

Stella was still a bit confused. She was still oblivious about many things. She knew Joe was hiding something.

When nick and Kevin passed by, they heard giggles inside the room. They decided to go in. nick knocked the door, while Kevin said "can we also enjoy the moment and giggle?" Stella chuckled and told them to come inside.

"What's up guys?" Kevin said in a comical tone. "how are joe? Everything's alright now?" nick said with his hands in his pockets.

"yea. I'm fine nick." Joe nodded. Stella still laughing on the dentist joke said, "we have to take joe to the dentist."

"why, is there something wrong with joe's eyes?" Kevin said blankly and hurriedly opened the door. The room energized again. "Stop Kevin. We don't have to go to anywhere." Nick sniggered.

_Till then…._

_Mrs. Jonas entered with a tray consisting '_granny's special soup'. Before the entry of mrs. Jonas inside the room, everyone smelled something bad. "oh no!" Kevin said. Everyone stared at each other. Stella and nick stepped backwards and Kevin hid behind the sofa. "no guys! Don't leave me like this." Joe couldn't move with a proper pace. As he broke apart from his bed, mrs. Jonas entered with the soup. "ohhh!" joe said to himself, "I'm late."

"where you going joe?" mrs. Jonas kept the tray aside. "and where is Kevin?" mrs. Jonas asked confused. "Kevin is there, behind the sofa." Joe said in a childish tone. "yes mom?" Kevin peaked his eyes out from behind the sofa. "what are you doing there? Come out." When Kevin saw only a single bowl on the tray his eyes glittered. "nothing mom, I was just finding my burger."

"You mean to say the burger which was lost five days ago in the backstage?" the room reverberated with laughter. Kevin's face had a question mark and now no more excuses were left. "Well, good luck joe. Enjoy this tasty soup." Stella pinched her nose from her fingers to avoid that bad smell enter her nose. "I'm coming with you Stella." Nick followed her and same with Kevin.

**I know I said that this chapter would be angsty. But I got a different idea.**

**So i didn't made it that way. And I'm also sorry that this chapter is too short but I'll update soon.**

**Thank you.**

**And please I need reviews. **** :'(**


End file.
